Words, Legends, Memories
by Gakorogirl
Summary: A collection of the ficlets I'm doing for DFWeek on Tumblr!
1. Chapter 1: Universe Alteration

They say there was magic once, that filled the land and ran deep in its bones, but the living core of that magic was ripped from the heart of the earth and snuffed out.

There are still stories of magic that everyone knows, and those who hide in the shadows show tricks with cards and trinkets that are too nimble, and the eyes of the street performers are too honest to be merely performers. Sometimes, rumors will fly- the city guards used magic to kill a man in mid-stride, his heart stopped cold, or a strange creature was seen deep in the pockets of the Brightwood that are still dark and crawling with a power that sends shivers down your spine.

* * *

One day, one of the youngest pilots in the newly-established Space Fleet mentions it to her commander, a wild-haired man with a young face and ancient eyes.

"Oh yes," he says, "Once, the people who lived on Lore were all full of magic, like- like cups."

"Cups?"

"Not cups, like- tributaries, sort of? There was a river of magic that flowed through _everything,_ and then it got"- he snaps his fingers suddenly, and the young pilot jumps- "dried up. And then so did everyone else."

"And you know this how?"

"I was there, of course! How else would I know so much?" He knows he is safe- nobody would ever believe _him,_ not so many hundreds of years later. (He does wonder, why he doesn't ever seem to age. Maybe it's the flicker of magic that he still feels in his heart, or maybe it's caused by the same thing that made his memories stick around when everything changed.)

But now, it looks like things are starting to change back, and Cysero's not really sure what he thinks of that. Once, he would have been overjoyed, but... he did like the wild current of magic that used to run through this land.

As the younger pilot leaves, Cysero sighs and looks out over the mountains, to the place where there's still a crater blasted into the ground, and the graves in the center of the crater. The place where the universe was in balance, and everything tipped.

* * *

 _eyho, *hops on board the sys-zero/cysero bandwagon* anyway here's my submission for the first day of DF week- I wrote it in kind of a hurry so I guess it's not v. good_


	2. Chapter 2: Holiday!

**As promised, the version of today's prompt without the distorted Zalgo text that the Hero's dialogue had on tumblr~**

There was darkness for a little bit, and then the light came back. It hadn't hurt like the Hero thought it would have.

 _What's... happening- whoa!_

 _Can you hear me?_ They couldn't seem to talk right, and there was a soft rush in their ears, like the echo in a seashell. In fact, they couldn't hear the sounds of their voice at all, only feel the _memory_ of having spoken. Weird...

 _"_ Yes. Are you all right? The shift can be disorienting."

* * *

 _Yeah, I think so. Can I see the spirits now?_

"You should be able to, yes," Tomix replied. "Can you see the Greedling outside the weapons shop?"

The Hero turned their head towards the sign and saw a golden mask suspended in the air. After a few blinks, the form of a dark, pulsing creature behind the mask resolved itself.

 _I can see it!_ ͏Suddenly, the Hero became aware that their feet were drifting above the ground.

 _How do I move?_

With a small sigh, Tomix said, "Just will yourself to move. It might help if you start making the motions of walking."

The Hero closed their eyes for a second and imagined walking. When they opened their eyes, they were moving, running above the grass. _Awesome_!

They stopped again. _I don't have a heartbeat. How come I didn't notice that before? Weird._ Instead of a heartbeat, there was only a quiet stillness. It was very cold, they thought.

"Well, you are dead." _Right, I forgot that bit._

"Time's running out. We need to clear the Greedlings out of the town, and try to find Greed before the threads of the townsfolk are completely consumed."

 _Right then._

* * *

 _About an hour later~_

 _"_ Stray Greedling, on your left."

 _Got it!_ The Hero sent a well-aimed blade through the spirit, which dissolved into a puff of black smoke.

"I think we almost have all of the minions- not counting all the other spirits you've banished so far." Tomix paused, his gaze eerily vacant. "Greed is on top of that hill. By the tower."

 _So, you're saying you've NEVER been trick-or-treating?_ the Hero said as they floated behind Tomix.

"Is this really the time?"

 _Sorry,_

 _After we deal with Greed, you can do it with me! The candy might not be so good this year though..._ Not with the Sisters all fighting like this- although there's always other kinds of candy that some of the houses give out. Maybe cookies?

"I will... think about it."

 _Come on, it'll be fun!_

"All right. However, we do need to defeat Greed _first."_

 _Right- let's go!_


End file.
